Drabbles? Oh Yeah
by Chiiruyo
Summary: Hanyalah sekumpulan drabble mengenai kehidupan dan keseharian Boboiboy dan Fang. Have a request? Mari kesini!


**Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya Chiiruyo! Dan kali ini aku bikin fic baru (bukannya selesein yang lain nyedh) seputar drabbles tentang BBBFang. Jujur siihh saya kurang asupan dari pair ini, kebanyakan FangBBB****…**** (b****ukan maksudnya menghina sih, author cuma kurang sreg aja /plak/) ****Jadi kalo ada yang mau request silahkan disini! Dijamin bakal lebih hancur dari yang kalian bayangkan :3 /eh/ Okeh, selamat menikmati.**

**Warnings: Boys Love or BL, gaje luarbiasa, OOCnya pun juga.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan punya saya lah.**

* * *

**1\. Counterpart**

Sang anak berdarah cina itu hanya duduk terdiam alih-alih tidak memperhatikan apa yang gurunya, Papa Zola ajarkan. Ia hanya menghela napas beriringan dengan teriakan-teriakan yang menurutnya agak berlebihan dari guru yang sok bersikap seperti superhero itu.

Oh mengapa dia selalu bersifat dingin seperti ini? Ketus, suka menyendiri, egois, belum lagi dengan amarahnya yang selalu naik kapan saja. Kata anti-sosial pasti lah yang bakal pertama kali orang-orang pikirkan jika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Terlalu introspeksi diri atau merendahkan diri? Mungkin keduanya toh orang lain juga tidak akan peduli.

Lalu tetiba muncul lah sebuah pemikiran baru dibenaknya. Baru-baru ini pula ia selesai membaca novel fantasinya, dan hal menariknya adalah ada teori tentang dimensi lain atau dunia paralel. Dari berbagai jutaan maupun milyaran dimensi pasti ada satu dimensi dimana watak atau tingkah laku orang itu berbeda 180 derajat yang disebut-sebut juga dengan istilah _counterpart_. Mencoba untuk menggunakan imajinasinya, anak berambut ungu gelap ini mulai membayangkan bagaimana persona _counterpart_ dirinya sendiri.

Ramah, suka bergaul, sabar dan baik hati, dan selalu bersikap manis. Entah mengapa ada yang janggal pada bagian akhir itu... Ah sudahlah ini kan cuma hipotesanya semata. Hem, pastinya _counterpart_-ku juga bakal mempunyai banyak teman, pikir Fang. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari dirinya.

Belum begitu puas hanya dengan imajinasinya, ia pun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa kecil dari kolong mejanya. Membukanya Fang tersenyum kecil melihat bahwa buku itu sudah terisi setengahnya dengan gambaran-gambaran hasil karyanya. Jarang juga yang tahu kalau anak ini mempunyai hobi menggambar yang lumayan aktif, yah walau cuma dalam gaya _manga_ atau hanya membuat pemandangan biasa saja tapi hei, seorang pelukis juga bakal berkembang dengan sendirinya tahu.

Tidak lupa pastinya dengan pensil dan penghapus yang sekarang sudah ia keluarkan. Karena jujur saja dia sedari tadi yang ada dimejanya hanya lah buku tulisnya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali, maklum pikirannya sedang kemana-mana dan tak bisa fokus. Sudah siap dengan alat-alatnya ia memulai untuk menuangkan imajinasinya itu dalam sebuah kertas.

Pertama-tama ia memulai untuk menggambar sketsanya lalu membayangkan lagi bagaimana _counterpart_nya terlihat seperti apa. Gores-goresannya pun juga mulai membentuk sebuah gambar, rambut yang lebih rapi, mata yang dipenuhi oleh rasa semangat dan keceriaan. Tak lupa juga dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya ia gambarkan disitu. Terlalu asyik dengan aktivitasnya, sampai ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk lebih teliti lagi dan juga mulai menambahkan atribut yang si _counterpart_ ini akan pakai. Ia pun tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sekitar karena menurutnya yang lain pasti akan barpikir kalau ia sedang fokus pada pelajaran walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Itulah untungnya dicap sebagai anak rajin. Setelah selesai juga dengan arsiran-arsiran simpelnya ia menambahkan tulisan-tulisan kecil disamping gambarannya.

'Ini _counterpart_ku, heh yang pasti dia bakal lebih disukai oleh orang-orang dan juga lebih manis—eh salah' Lalu menambahkan juga tanda tangannya dibagian bawah gambar itu sebagai tanda bahwa itu adalah hasil dari karyanya.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan kencang. Setelah Papa Zola memberi tugas kepada anak-anak murid itu, yang juga dibubuhi dengan sikap dramatisnya. Sang ketua kelas, Yaya juga bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan aba-aba untuk memberi salam kepada guru matematiknya itu.

"BANGUUN! Terimakasih cekgu!"

"Terimakasih cekgu!"

Satu persatu para murid mulai keluar untuk menuju kantin demi mengisi perut mereka ataupun ketempat lain untuk bersantai setelah belajar. Fang juga mulai bergegas ke kantin untuk membeli donat lobak merah kesukaannya. Takut kehabisan sih alasannya. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tidak lupa dengan membawa uang sakunya juga.

Sepertinya bocah berkacamata ini lupa untuk menutup dan menyimpan buku sketsanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel berbunyi, juga para murid keluar dan dilihatnya anak berambut ungu gelap itu bergegas pergi keluar dari kelas dengan mata coklat _hazel_nya. Boboiboy, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rivalnya itu pada saat jam pelajaran tadi tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Eh Boboiboy, ikut ke kantin tidak? Lapar nih."

"Kau duluan saja Gopal. Nanti aku menyusul kok." Balas anak bertopi dinosaurus itu kepada sahabat baiknya, Gopal.

"Yelah tu… Yasudahlah aku duluan ya!" Lalu tinggal lah Boboiboy sendiri dikelas itu.

Sambil berjalan santai, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dimeja Fang. Yap sebuah buku sketsa! Tangannya lalu mengambil buku itu dan mulai membolak-balikan halaman yang sudah digambari oleh anak sok popular itu. Baik dari gambaran simpel sampai dengan yang lengkap dengan arsiran yang lumayan mendetail. Boleh juga gambar dia, pikIr Boboiboy. Lalu ia buka lagi ke halaman yang tadi terbuka dan melihat gambar yang Fang tadi buat.

Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya. Juga tulisannya ia baca, pfft padahal tidakkah Fang tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri juga imut dan manis. Mungkin melebihi dari si _counterpart_ yang dia sebut, menurutnya sendiri sih. Lalu Boboiboy mengambil pensil yang tergeletak dimeja Fang dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada halaman itu. Dengan senyuman puas ia pun juga bergegas ke kantin sebelum bel menandakan istirahat selesai berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian Fang kembali ke kelasnya dengan donat lobak merah yang bertengger ditangannya yang sudah tinggal sedikit. Melahap habis donat itu dengan nikmat, anak itu membersihkan tangannya dan mulai berjalan untuk duduk lagi di bangkunya. Setelah itu masuklah Boboiboy dan Gopal yang tengah asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting baginya. Saat rivalnya duduk dibangkunya, tepatnya didepannya sempat dia melirik kearah Fang juga dengan senyuman penuh arti yang secara tidak langsung ditujukan kepadanya.

Heran, ia hiraukan tingkah si pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu walau sebenarnya Fang agak penasaran juga. Kemudian anak berkacamata itu membuka lagi buku sketsa kesayangannya itu berniat untuk melanjutkan gambarnya.

Yang dia tidak sangka adalah bahwa ada tulisan lain selain tulisannya tertera dihalaman itu. Agak panik lalu ia baca tulisan itu. Seketika pipinya merona dan badannya beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri anak bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"BOBOIBOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

.

.

'Walau pikirmu seperti itu, tapi kau lebih imut dan manis kok darinya. Ngomong-ngomong gambarnya bagus juga lain kali gambar aku ya! Hehehe.. :D -Boboiboy.'

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
